tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama After The Island (Again)
Chris: BU! Ha, scareprank...uhm, anyway...yeah....so...welcome to a new season of Total Drama! It's been a while from the previous one, which consisted in a world tour around many countries with very hard challenge and whatsoever, but since I'm running out of ideas, I decided to bring the contestants back to a location they always knew.... ....THE ISLAND... She was so sad without us, so we decided to bring the whole drama-thing to a classic of reality shows! We'll see contestants from anywhere: Veterans, Newbies, Debutters, Returnees, Aliens, and I swear, there will be a possession ghost ;). So, making it short, this is Chris McLean, the recipe it's the same, the pain will be HIGHER, the challenges HARDER and the deaths MORE FREQUE- ok not that. Well, anyway, if you can't resist, be sure of watching this, because we're going. This is TOTAL...........DRAMA..........AFTER THE ISLAND..........AGAIN!! Main Part Since the Before The Island plot was boring and After The Revenge would've been too obvious, I decided this name. Yeah it's dull but whatever, I needed one D: Camp made by MRace2010 How it works? Aw, I have to explain it again? Meh, IDC, it's fun after all So, we'll have that classic pre-chat for each episode, then after it there will be a challenge. Follow the rules and rest. The winner team won't be up for elimination, while the loser one will. Then you have to vote for someone of your team to get sent out of this camp and this goes on again....until merge where you have to change "team" with "contestant". THIS UNTIL ONLY ONE REMAINS! 'Rules' #No godplaying/cheating (You can't post every 5 minutes, be a Mary-Sue or....corrupt Chris, yeah) #Swearing is allowed, but use *'s and _'s #Personal attack CONTESTANTS, not USERS #Obey Wikia Rules #Only Chris can talk with bold '''text. (which means MRace2010 can only do that) #DO NOT EDIT THE ELIMINATION TABLE. The only expection is error-fixing #Unless you're replacing someone, you can't post as other users, or pretend to be them #If you're eliminated, deal with it, don't rage and be fair, '''OR ELSE... #Try to be active the most. I do long challenges just for making everyone able to do these...so please, PARTECIPATE #The only time you can doublepost is when someone does not in 1 day #I'll be competing in this camp, so if you think I'm cheating in my own camp, tell me....however DON'T ACCUSE ME OF RIGGING. Challenges are meant to be for everyone, ya know? #Have fun, or this camp is useless (Omg, 12 rules, like in the first season of this series :D) Contestants (4 spots left) (A.K.A. 2 users required) And since we're sort-of back to the old season, 2 per user (again) please. (You can sign up either as a veteran or a newbie, so don't worry). 2 boys/girls or 1 boy and 1 girl, remember. 'Boys' - Phillip - The Tireless Traveller - MRace2010 - Robin- The misunderstood small town reject - Sound - Bruno ~ The Ex Movie Star ~ Liam - Daniel - The Average Dude - NanoPower512 - Freddy - GUY SENT FROM THE FUTURE 10000 YEARS INTO THE PAST TO GET JUSTIN BEIBERS AUTO-GRAPH FOR HIS MOTHER'S AUNTS DOGS PET HUMAN! - NanoPower512- - Mickey - The Lucky One - ACTN - Chandler - The Heroic Friend - ACTN - Mark - The Bad Boy - Sunsummer7 - - 'Girls' '-' Melbourne - The Impatient Artist - MRace2010 (lol, same characters of ATI :P) '- '''Azuna - Pure Evil - Sound '- Tamara ~ The Urban Wonder ~ Liam '- '''Lily - The Sweet Girl - LxJ '- 'Lara - The Ex-Girlfriend - LxJ '- 'Dorothy - The Naive Girl - Sunsummer7 '- 'Amber - The dummy princess - Loenev '- 'Luna - The next Heather - Loenev '-''' '-' '''Debutters Soon to come ;) Users Still In Aw, it's back :D - MRace2010 (2) HOST - - - - - - - - - Elimination Table Pre-Chat Chris: Aw, it's like being at home. Let's welcome some contestants, shall we? Phillip: YEAH! Finally I got to partecipate in that world tour seas- what? We're at the island Melbourne: Oh no, really Chris? Chris: Call it "lack-of-ideas". Still, welcome Phillip and Melbo- *phone rings* Um...sorry *answers it* Tamara: OMG! I am on the very dock Inca once walked on! *Faints* Bruno: Look whos back B*tches! :D Azuna: Who are you? Robin: hi everyone. Chandler: What's up everyone!! Mickey: How's everyone doing? Robin: Hi yeah I am doing fine what about you. Lily: *Arrives* OMG OMG OMG !!!!! I'M HERE !!!! YESSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My Second After The Island !!!! Lara: God.....-.- Daniel: ROBIN! HI! AZUNA! Not as happy to see you again but HI! Freddy: Hi guys Mickey: I'm pretty good Robin thanks for asking Melbourne: *notices Lily* Hey Lily, what's up? It's been a long time :D Lily: Melbourne !!!! *Hugs Melbourne* i know ^-^ i followed ATA and ATT and now i'm here for the ATI 2! wow ^-^ Azuna: *sees Lara* hmm *walks up to her* hey I have something for you *gives Lara a picture of Chimaroj* He asked me to give it to you. Mickey: Wow I didn't realize how well you all know each other Daniel: I know two of them.... Freddy: WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!? Lara: (CONF) I'm Going to be Nice with the newbies they are so stupid......i need them you know what i mean ahhaha...Azuna ? my fans asked me about Azuna and this is my answer Fu*k u (END CONF) Oh i don't need it dear Azuna give it to Lily Lily: Hai Freddy i'm Lily the Winner of the Original ATI ^-^ and you ? Azuna: Just take it *pushes it into Lara's hands and walks off to Daniel* ugh you are here too. Robin: Azuna, *scratching his head* how are you? Lara: ah ?! Hey ?! ah *Throws it away* Lily: Freddy ?! uhh..*Sees Robin* OH GOD ?!! ROBIN ??? ROBIN !!! Mickey: Haha Daniel I don't know anybody... Freddy: Freddy Kallaban, My... Friend was a fan of JB but She Left without me... I'm not that good with "people skills" from my tim- I mean town... is that your friend robin? ...go talk to him *feels a hand touch his side* AHH *hides* Daniel: Azuna? Aren't we friends? Robin: Hai Lilly! *gives her a hug* how are you? Azuna: *glares at Robin and Lilly* (CONF) I thought he liked me! Oh I can play that game too! (END CONF) Ah I am just messing with you, how are you? Lily: *Hugs Robin and ignores Azuna* How are you Robin ? ^-^ Daniel: *gives a confuses look* O..k... Anyway I'm fine, How are you Freddy: *silently cries* Mickry: (CONF) Wow the way these guys are interacting the newbies will be the first ones eliminated! Robin: I am fine, so glad to see you, hey Azuna come here I want you to meet a friend of mine. Azuna: Sorry Robin I am bussy, Daniel I am fine nice that you are here. Robin: Okay. Lily: Azuna ? oh i didn't see her sorry xD anyways what's going on with Somoking ? Robin: Uhm yes I still smoke but I hope you won't. Daniel: Lets talk with Robin and .... whatshername Chandler: Robin you smoke? Robin: yes I do. Azuna: No let's not talk with them. Luna: Out of my way, bigs. I don't want some annoying kids. *pushes Daniel away* Amber: Hi there! *Looks beautifull* Chandler: What you can't talk to me because I'm new Azuna? Daniel: it's not you, she doesn't want me and her to talk to Robin and Lily Azuna: That is right. Robin: *lights up a cigarette and start smoking* Lily: *Walks to Daniel* Hey Daniel do you remember me ? ^-^ why you don't have to talk with me ? Amber: I want a panda. Chandler: *gasps* Well then (CONF) Well isn't Azuna a real saint.... Lily: *Ignores Daniel and sees Luna* oh wow you are so cute, nice to meet you i'm Lily and you ? Daniel: Why does everyone blank ME? Azuna: Daniel don't, how far we will get in this season? Robin: *continues smoke* Azuna, what is wrong? Lara: Welcome to the nerd World Boy Luna: Who i am? I am the girl, that win this stupid game. I take this dollars. (CONF) I don't wanna make friends with that Lily-girl. But maybe i can play with her, and dumps her in a episode. - So .. I'm Luna. Nice name, Lily. *smiles* Amber: And still i want a panda.